Obsession
by ICHEWBUBBLEGUM
Summary: I'm totally and completely lost at the moment and I can't say that it's getting any better. Naruto cast in an Alternate reality GaaraXOC
1. The Meeting

Hey everyone! I have to explain a few things before we get started on this story.

1) This is about a boy that is _obsessed_ with Gaara, **not** the Sabaku no Gaara that a lot of you were thinking. But do not fear, the guy will be _wayyyyy_ similar to Gaara. That's why he's obsessed with him. Oh and the guy is not gay, if that's what you are thinking. The main character (The one's whose point of view it's in) is a **girl**. Just want to clear that up. (The main male character, Akashi, is basically an otaku.)

2) In order to make the story line work, I had to make a few changes to the Naruto anime and manga that we love. In the "new" version of Naruto, Gaara has a fiancée. Her name is plan and simply Itoe.

3) The boy in the story does cosplay. (Cosplay is where people dress up as their favorite characters out of anime/mangas.) This is a _major_ part of the story, so don't forget it!

4) The song "Hayatochi Remix" by Hikaru Utada is the unofficial theme song for this series. If you want the lyrics or the translation of the lyrics then PM me and I'll give them to you.

That's all, I think. Well thanks for taking the time to read this. Enjoy!

**Obsession  
Chapter One: The Meeting  
**

"You need to take up more responsibility! I won't tolerate your attitude any longer either! You need to-where are you going?!" his father yelled at him.

"To my room," the boy said without even giving a glance to his raging father.

His father's face became a darker red than before making him look similar to a rotting tomato. "Come back here! We're not finished yet!"

The boy just kept walking until he went out of sight. The only thing that told you that he had reached his room was the loud and terrifying slam a few seconds later.

"Maybe you went too far, Daddy," a girl slightly older than the boy that had left, told her dad. "Iie, Akashi needs to straighten up. I've given him more than most people could ever imagine. I'm done being nice."

With that he left the room leaving two stunned children in his wake.

* * *

I'm totally and completely lost at the moment and I can't say that it's getting any better.

Oh how rude of me! I'm Murasaki Haru and I'm 15 years old. I must say that my life is incredibly boring, well except for now.

My mother just died from cancer and my father has been dead since I was two from a car accident.

So now I am here in Tokyo to live with my only living relative, my aunt, Misora. It's been about seven years since I've seen her though.

That means that she is...26. And she works as a maid at some rich dude's mansion.

She said that he has three kids and has been married twice. He sounds pretty vile if you ask me.

Anyway, right now I am lost on the streets of Tokyo. My aunt's boss wouldn't let her take off today to get me from the airport.

So now I am stuck trying to find the mansion that Misora works at so that we can go to her apartment together.

I went to a stoplight and noticed that the cross walk's 'walk' light was on so I began my journey across it.

That is, until a stupid taxi almost ran over me. "Hey, watch where you are going!" I yelled at the driver.

Matte, that's it! I'll just get a taxi to take me to the mansion. I don't care how long it takes to get there as long as I get there.

"Taxi! Over here!" I called out. A taxi pulled up next to me and I got in telling the driver where I wanted to go. He nodded and started the meter.

He started driving and I looked out the window thinking about what it would be like livening in a mansion.

Misora told me that the youngest kid was 15, just like me, only it was a guy. Before I knew it we were at the mansion.

I paid the driver, grabbed my rucksack and got out. I gawked at the large building in front of me that seemed more like a palace than a mansion.

I went up to the gates and pushed on a button on the intercom there. "Kuroda Residence, please state your name and reason you are here," a man stated through the intercom.

"Uh, I'm Murasaki Haru and I'm here for my aunt, Murasaki Misora." There was a beep and the gates opened for me.

"Well this is going to take some getting used to," I muttered to myself as I sighed and started my trek to the mansion.

Once I got to the doors I knocked three times and waited. Almost immediately a butler came and answered the door. "Konichiwa, I'm here for Murasaki Misora. Could you please tell me where she is?"

The butler closed the door and nodded. He took out a map and circled a room; a 'you are here!' sticker was on the entrance.

The maid's locker room was the area that was circled. I took a deep breathe and began to march toward the locker room.

Turning a corner I wasn't expecting to bump into anyone. I fell to the floor with a piercing crack. "Itai..." I murmured painfully.

I looked up at who had bumped into me and was welcomed to the sight of a boy around my age with dyed red hair, pale skin, and aquamarine eyes that, for some reason, I knew were his true eye color.

"Gomen nasai, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Murasaki Haru. Who are you?" I asked him. He just glared at me and strode away leaving me dazed.


	2. Itoe

**Obsession  
Chapter Two: Itoe**

After the shock had worn off from the meeting with the slightly weird and creepy boy, I found my way to the maid's locker room.

"Auntie Misora!" I squealed and sprinted to her for a hug. "Oh it's been too long since I've seen you, Misora!"

She laughed and hugged me back. She grabbed her things and we went out of the door and to her car.

Once we were some distance away from the mansion I asked Misora who the boy with the dyed red hair was.

"That's Kuroda Akashi, the youngest child of Kuroda Ginta. I'm afraid that Akashi didn't have such a wonderful childhood," she informed me.

I looked at her surprised. "What do you mean?" Misora sighed and for a brief second took her eyes off of the road to look at me.

"I think that Akashi should be the one telling you why," she told me. I huffed and looked out the window, my anger slowly diminishing. Digging through my rucksack I found my I-pod and turned on the song Kimochi wa Tsutawaru by BoA.

By the time the song was over I was feeling much better and Misora and I were at her apartment.

We quickly went inside of the building. "It's not much, but its home," she told me proudly.

My bags had been taken to Misora's apartment a few days ago so that the only bag that I had was my rucksack.

I went to explore the small dwelling, feeling at home almost immediately. It didn't take me very long to find my room.

It was lavender with my posters and pictures already placed in the room. I was amazed at the room.

I had never really put much thought in how to arrange the photos and posters, but this room had been slaved over, I could tell.

"So, do you like it?" I heard Misora ask from behind it. I spun around and encased Misora in another hug.

"Arigato! I love it!" I told her. She chuckled slightly and let go of me. "Dinner is in 15 minutes. If you want to, you can go and look around the neighborhood," she explained to me.

Nodding I grabbed my rucksack and head to the front door. In case you haven't noticed, I rarely go anywhere without my rucksack. It's my baby!

"Be back soon!" I called out to Misora. She shouted back her "See you at dinner." I quickly skittered out through the door.

A light breeze caressed my face and I took a deep breathe. "I might as well get used to it here," I thought out loud.

The sun was about to set and I made a mental note not to stay out too long after dark.

Walking down the sidewalk I soon came to a road with tons of shops. That's when I noticed the small manga shop.

I didn't really read manga, but there was something about that shop. I slipped through the door and was greeted by the shop keeper.

Going off into my own little world I began to skim through the books until I landed on a manga that had the name Naruto in orange letters.

The picture on the front was of two boys. A blond and a red head that seemed to be glaring at each other.

I was interested so I picked it up and started to read it. About halfway through the manga I realized that it was dark outside and that I needed to get home.

I closed the book and thought about buying it.

Someone pushed me out of their way and I went sprawling onto the floor. "Itai..." I moaned as I rubbed my butt for the second time that day. I glanced up and saw none other than Mister Cold himself.

Bingo, it was Akashi.

"The least you could do is help me up and say sorry," I muttered to him. He completely and totally ignored me.

I was getting angry and some of that anger was starting to cloud my fear of Akashi. I pulled myself off of the floor and dusted off.

Keeping my back straight and my nose in the air I walked past him making sure that I bumped into him as I went.

I didn't look back to see what he did in response to my shove. I just kept walking until I was out of the store.

When I knew that he couldn't see me any more I screamed and ran all the way back to the apartment.

* * *

Akashi stared at the retreating form of the girl that had just shoved him.

He glanced down at the book that she had left on the floor from her fall. It was a Naruto book, a volume that he already had.

Silently he picked up the book and put it back onto the shelf next to the others like it.

He searched the shelf for the volume he was looking for.

When he found it he was shocked to find that on the cover were Naruto himself, Gaara, and a brunette girl hanging off of Gaara's gourd. Hastily he opened the book and began to skim through it.

He was surprised to find that Gaara had gotten himself a fiancée named Itoe.

Itoe had long brown hair and brown eyes. To Akashi, her character was annoying and pointless. She wasn't a ninja or anything like it.

No, she was a princess of a neighboring village. "Where am I going to find an Itoe at?" he hissed to himself.

Akashi took a closer look at Itoe's picture. He cursed.

He knew exactly who was going to be his Itoe, but he didn't like it.


	3. School

**Obsession**

**Chapter Three: School**

I woke up to the sound of my annoying alarm clock screaming in my ear.

Today I had to go to school. Yippy...I'm not looking forward to this in case you haven't noticed.

I slowly got out of bed and sauntered to my bathroom where I took my shower. Gotta smell nice for my first day of school!

As soon as I finished my shower I rushed around my room and bathroom putting myself together as quickly as I could.

A few minutes later I was dressed in my school uniform and ready to eat breakfast.

Walking into the kitchen I noticed that Aunt Misora wasn't anywhere to be seen. I happened to notice the sticky note stuck to the refrigerator.

To sum what it said up, Auntie Misora has to leave earlier than me and so we won't see each other in the mornings, but she gets off soon enough to pick me up from school so that I don't have to walk home.

I grabbed an apple off of the table and left the apartment. I walked down the semi-familiar streets to reach my high school.

Nothing really happened on my walk to school that needs mentioning, unless you consider almost tripping on nothing note-worthy.

I reached my school earlier than I expected. Quickly I went to the front office and waited for the principal to be ready for me.

"Murasaki-san, he's ready to see you know," said the secretary. I thanked her and walked nervously into the principal's office.

"Murasaki-san, I am Moto Kai, your new principal. Make yourself comfortable as possible while I get your schedule and inform your homeroom teacher of your arrival," he kindly said to me.

I smiled and him and thanked him. I only had to wait for a few minutes before he had my schedule ready for me.

He showed me where my class was. (It was classroom 4-2, just so you know.)

As Moto-sensei slid open the door my nerves started to get to me. Taking I few deep breathes I calmed my self somewhat.

"Takanaka-san, here is the new student, Murasaki Haru," Moto-sensei informed my new homeroom teacher.

Takanaka-sensei thanked him and then gently pulled me up to the front of the class next to her side.

She smiled reassuringly at me and then wrote my name on the board. "Class, this is Murasaki Haru. She just moved here from Urawa. Make her feel welcome. Would you like to say something?" she asked me.

I nodded shyly and turned my attention to the people in the desks.

"Konichiwa, I'm Murasaki Haru. I hope that we can all become friends!" I bowed and then beamed at the people in the room.

Takanaka-sensei pointed out a seat I could sit in. It was next to the window and the second to last desk. The desk behind me was vacant.

"Konichiwa! I'm Motomura Mimi! I'd be glad to be your friend!" the girl from the desk next to me whispered to me.

I nodded happily to her. Mimi was very pretty with long straight black hair that hung loose around her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark shade of brown and her skin was fair toned.

"Don't worry about making any more friends. I'll introduce you to all of my friends, they'll love you!" she told me excitedly. I only grinned in return.

Class dragged on from there and I couldn't wait until lunch.

* * *

He was late.

It wasn't like he cared or anything, but he knew that his father would have another fit when he found out.

Akashi wasn't in the mood to put up with his father's rants. Then again, he was never in the mood to put up with them.

The school came into view and Akashi sighed. Slowly he went to his locker and changed his shoes then he sauntered to his classroom.

Akashi slid open the door and walked to his seat. That's when he noticed the girl from before at his house and at the manga store.

She glanced at him in surprise and then in fear from the glare she was receiving from him. He sat in the seat behind her, glaring at her turned back.

He really did not like what he was about to do.

* * *

I jumped a bit when a folded note flew onto my desk. The note came from behind me...from Akashi's desk.

I glanced at the teacher to make sure that she wasn't watching me before carefully opening the note.

_Meet me at the front of the school once school is over. No questions._

I could feel the sweat drop form on my head as I read the note. He's very straight forward, I'll give him that.

I sighed quietly.

Why does everything bad have to happen to me?!


	4. Lunch

**Obsession**

**Chapter Four: Lunch**

Lunch time was his least favorite time during school.

He never had anyone to sit with, not that he needed anyone because he didn't.

It was just even more boring watching people talk and have fun than to watch the teacher drone on about math.

The form of that girl caught his attention. She and the group that she was with had pushed the desks together so that they could talk to each other easier.

She seemed to be having a good time. That made Akashi mad. But everything made him angry it seemed.

His heated glare softened to an unemotional stare. At closer inspection of her, he couldn't help but notice that she wasn't ugly. Maybe pretty, even.

Not like he cared...

* * *

It was finally lunch time! Now I could finally relax and not have the glare of Akashi directed at the back of my head.

"Oi, Haru-chan, come put your desk next to mine!" Mimi yelled out to me. "Hai, Mimi-chan."

I pushed my desk next to hers and then sat down with my lunch. Once everyone was settled in the introductions started.

"Minna, this is Haru and she is going to sit with us!" Mimi excitedly told everyone at the group.

"Konichiwa," I said softly. There was a chorus of 'Konichiwa' from the group of girls. The girls and I all started to talk and gossip, though I didn't know who most of the people we gossiped about were.

"Kuroda-san keeps starring at you, Haru-san," said Keiko, a shy and reserved girl that I happened to sit next to.

I glanced behind me towards the desk that Akashi was sitting in. He was starring at me, just as Keiko had said.

Then I noticed that he wasn't eating anything. "Keiko-san, why isn't he eating anything?" I asked her.

She shrugged and then looked down at her bento box. "Ever since I can remember he hasn't had much of an appetite. I guess its because of his old illness- oops, I said too much," she nervously stated.

Something was seriously wrong here and I intend to find out what. Right now the only clues I have are Akashi's family members and the fact that he had an old illness.

The bell began to ring, signaling that it was time to pack up and get settled back into our seats. Our teacher came into the room shortly after.


	5. Posession

**Obsession**

**Chapter Five: Possession**

Nothing notable happened through the course of the day. Akashi kept glaring at my back, Mimi and the rest of the girls kept me entertained, and Takanaka-sensei was still oblivious to it all.

My day wasn't bad; in fact, I would categorize it as a normal school day. That is, until I thought about who would be waiting for me outside the gates of school. The thought sent a sudden chill up my spine.

I didn't know why he hated me with such a passion. Ami-chan, one of the girls in Mimi's group, said that he hated pretty much everyone and everything. The only notable thing he liked was _Naruto_.

At the mention of Naruto I had given a squeak that everyone laughed at. _Naruto_ was the manga that I had been reading at the manga store. I was in the N section when Akashi bumped into me. It was all because of _Naruto_, I had concluded.

That wasn't very nice of me, so I quickly said sorry to the creator of _Naruto_ in my head. After all, you can't choose who likes your art.

Takanaka-sensei was a very nice woman, but she was also a very boring teacher. Over half the class (including me) was either asleep or halfway there.

Even Akashi was most likely asleep. I hadn't felt his glare on me for at least twenty minutes. That was probably the reason why I felt comfortable enough to fall asleep on my desk. Between you and me, I drooled on my desk a little.

I was rudely awoken by the slow ding of the bell signaling the end of school. Several of the students drowsily got up from their desks and went off in the direction of their lockers.

I discreetly wiped the drool off of my desk and then began to pack all of my things into my book bag. I couldn't wait to get home.

Humming lightly to myself I stood up only to find Akashi in my way.

"Don't take too long. I want to make this conversation as quick as possible." With that he sauntered away. For a few seconds I just stared dumbstruck at his retreating figure. Then, without warning, I fell back into my chair with a large plop.

"Murasaki-san, are you alright?" Takanaka-sensei asked me with concern. I nodded weakly and then gave her a small smile.

"Yes, I'm alright. I'm afraid I just tripped as I got up." Takanaka-sensei nodded with understanding and then showed me out of the classroom. I walked like a zombie to my locker and then to the gates.

There, like a fallen angel come to take me away, was a blank Akashi. With a large gulp, a few deep breathes, and a small pep talk I stomped over to him. When he glanced at my noisy figure, I almost fell with fright again.

Why did he have to be so scary? It was just not right.

"You're late," Akashi informed me with a heated glare.

"I'm not late; you never gave me a specific time to meet you at." Akashi gave me a hard stare before looking away. Suddenly he grabbed his book bag and then took out a book. Under closer inspection I realized that it was a _Naruto_ volume.

"This is the newest book. It has a new character that I, unfortunately, need. You are to be that character."

I blanched. "What?! Are you crazy? I'm not going to be a 'character' for you!" Somehow, I think I'm going to regret that statement. It could have been the ominous chill that found its way over to us or it could have been the look of slow death that Akashi gave me.

"You will be Itoe or your aunt will not have a job, nor will she be able to find a new one anywhere in Tokyo," he spat out at me. My heart was racing with fear.

Suddenly a car's horn broke the silence. I glanced behind me to see my aunt waving over to me with a slight frown. With a peek at the furious Akashi I began to make my way to Misora. Until a hand on my wrist stopped me.

"You will be mine, Haru. Remember that," Akashi informed with a hard look. He then released my hand and took a step back. With that I raced to Aunt Misora's car and practically flung myself into the passenger side.

Misora gave me a worried look. "What did he want?" I sighed and then looked over to her.

"He wants me to do a cosplay with him. Some Itoe person from the _Naruto_ manga. It sounds…fun. I might do it," I told her. The first part was true, but the last part was a lie. I was going to do it not because it was fun, but because I didn't want to trouble Auntie Misora.

My day just kept getting worse and worse.


	6. My Otaku Lover

**Obsession**

**Chapter Six: My Otaku Lover **

"You will be mine, Haru. Remember that," Akashi informed Haru with a cold look. She basically ran away from him like a scared animal.

Akashi frowned as he watched her form slide into the small car waiting for her. Haru was different than the other girls, Akashi concluded. She was just as afraid of him as everyone else, but she still stood up to him once she worked up the courage.

That wasn't a good thing, though. Akashi's patience was starting to wear thin and once it was gone Haru would wish she had never met him. But then, she and everyone else already wished that anyway.

Akashi went back to leaning on the school gates. He was supposed to wait for the disgustingly slow older siblings of his. If they didn't hurry up he was going to leave without them.

A few moments later a girl with short light brown hair can running out of the school practically dragging a younger guy with shorter dark brown hair. They both stopped next to Akashi.

"Gomen, Akashi-san. Kazuma was being scolded for looking up a girl's skirt again," Akashi's older sister, Aka, explained to him out of breath.

Akashi didn't even glance at them as he began to walk home. With a small sigh Aka dragged Kazuma with her as she fell into step behind Akashi.

* * *

The next day at school there was a rumor being spread that I was Akashi-san's lover. Apparently someone had seen us together at the gates and had witnessed the whole wrist grabbing "you will be mine" thing.

When Mimi and Ami had come running to my desk in a panic I had pretty much figured out what the panic was about.

"Are you really secretly going out with Kuroda-san?!" Ami-chan asked me with a hurry.

I sweat dropped. "Well if you know about it then it wouldn't really be a secret would it? And to answer your question, no, I am not going out with Akashi-san. That's the craziest thing I've ever heard of."

Mimi slapped Ami on the arm and gave her a look. "See, I told you Haru-chan would have told us if she was going out with him!"

The two got into a verbal fight calling each other names like forehead and pig. Apparently Mimi had a big forehead when she was little and Ami is always on a diet.

If the two disliked each other so much, how could they be such good friends? I was confused, but let it slide.

Unexpectedly a large "move" stopped the two's bickering. Akashi had come to school on time today.

Joy.

"You're blocking my seat," he growled out to Mimi and Ami. The two paled and ran to their own desks.

He then turned to me. "You, come to my house after school. There are things we need to discuss." With that he sat down and stared out the window.

The day seemed to end too fast for my liking, for as soon as it started the bell was signaling that it had ended.

I slowly packed my things; I had reasons to pack slower than I did yesterday. Akashi all but killed me with his glare as he waited. I took it that he wasn't the patient type. Just my luck.

"Hurry, my siblings are waiting."

I nodded weakly and then finished packing quickly. We then went to our lockers, changed our shoes, and then met his siblings at the gates.

Once at the gates I called Misora and told her not to pick me up because I would be at a friend's house. She told me to have fun. Oh, I wish.

As we were walking Akashi's older sister, Aka, spoke up. "Akashi-san, who is this?" After a few minutes it was clear he wasn't going to respond so I answered for him.

"I'm Murasaki Haru. It's very nice to meet you, Aka-san."

Aka smiled at me. "Likewise."

"So, are you Akashi's lover or something?" Kazuma asked without any decency. I blushed a scarlet as Aka beat Kazuma over the head with a small fan that she had taken out of no where.

"Kazuma, do you want to die?" Akashi asked in a calm voice. Kazuma shook his head with a scared look. "Then shut up." Kazuma nodded his head and didn't say another word the whole journey to the Kuroda mansion.

Once we were inside the mansion Akashi pulled me to his room up the first flight of stairs.

Inside of his room was like going into a Naruto museum. He had action figures, books, movies, the anime, plushes, posters, bed spread, everything you name it.

My mouth fell open. "You're an otaku!" I yelled out. Akashi glared at me and I gave a nervous chuckle. "Gomen."

He walked over to his bed and laid down with his eyes closed. He didn't move, save for breathing, so I had thought he had fallen asleep. With cautious steps I ambled over to his bed side.

After getting a good look at him, I realized that once you got past his scariness he was actually a very handsome person. Feeling a bit braver thinking he was asleep I went to poke his cheek; however a hand grabbed my wrist mere centimeters from his cheek.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked opening his eyes. I gulped and took a step back.

"N-nothing," I stuttered out. He let it go and dropped my wrist. Being free I walked to the other side of the room, a safe distance from him.

"I brought you here so you could try on Itoe's outfit," Akashi said coldly as he opened a closet and pulled out some clothes.

I gasped at the outfit. He wanted me to wear that?! The clothes that he pulled out were actually parts of a kimono. A beautiful kimono that looked like it was made of real silk.

The kimono was red with white butterflies flying around it. I had never seen a more beautiful kimono in my life.

"Mayumi, come in now," Akashi declared once he was finished digging out the clothes. His room's door opened to reveal a short Japanese lady with a small smile in place.

"I am Tokoyo Mayumi and I will be assisting you in putting on the kimono." I nodded weakly as she pushed me over to the kimono.

Without another word, Akashi left the room and closed the door behind him.

After a few arguments, one or two squeals, some sucking in, and a scream I was finished donning the kimono. With an ungraceful push I was flung out the door and into the chest of Akashi. Without a word he shoved me off of him and back into his room which Mayumi had already left.

Akashi circled me a few times with a thoughtful expression on his face before turning to me and staring. "You will have to do, next time your hair will be addressed. Mayumi will help you get undressed. After that, you will walk to the servant's locker room and tell Kota to take you home."

After that he left me to Mayumi's mercy again. Without much more difficulty I found the servant's locker room and asked Kota to take me home, which he did quickly. When I got home Auntie Misora was making dinner without a care.

Sometimes I really envy her.


	7. Punishment

**Obsession**

**Chapter Seven: Punishment**

The next morning I realized that I had not done my Japanese homework. With a small growl I stomped to school. All the while I had thought, stupid Akashi, stupid Itoe, stupid Naruto, stupid everything!

Once I had gotten to school I quickly changed my shoes at my locker and then I had dragged myself to class. Akashi wasn't at school yet, as usual.

Once I had sat down I put my head on my desk. There had been no way for me to complete my Japanese homework before Takanaka-sensei had come. Ami and Mimi obviously took the hint and stayed away from me.

When Takanaka-sensei came inside of the classroom she began with Japanese History, my favorite subject. However that did little to improve my mood. The only good thing was that Akashi still hadn't shown up. Either he was late like on my first day of school or he just wasn't coming to school.

It didn't matter to me. After all, my day was already bad.

Next we had maths which I slept through. I'm terrible at maths, though Aunt Misora is great at it and often helps me with my maths homework.

Unfortunately we had Japanese next and when asked to produce my Japanese homework I was forced to inform Takanaka-sensei that I hadn't done it. With a disapproving sigh she sent me out to the hall for the rest of the period so that I wouldn't see the answers and also for punishment.

Halfway through my punishment I heard footsteps echo in the hall. With a glance I found that Akashi was actually coming to class.

The lucky guy wouldn't get punished at school though, the teachers were afraid of him and his money. As he walked to the door I gave him a small wave with a trembling hand.

It couldn't hurt to me nice, could it?

To my surprise he gave me a nod. It was a very small and minuscule nod, but that was enough to get me cheering on the inside. After all, who can say that they had gotten the non-angry attention of Kuroda Akashi?

This made my day a bit better.

About ten minutes later Takanaka-sensei came out to the hall and gave me a lighthearted scolding. She could probably tell that I had truly forgotten my homework.

With a slight smile she told me to hurry and go back inside the classroom and eat my lunch.

I did just that. Again, Mimi, Ami, Keiko, and the rest of us pushed our desks together and began to chat away happily. They all laughed at my misfortune of forgetting my homework. But, that was okay because we all knew it was all in good fun.

Just a few minutes into lunch I noticed that Akashi was alone again without food. He was staring forlornly out the window instead of his usual glare at everyone.

He must have been either depressed or sick.

I quickly turned back to my group. "Do you guys mind if I go sit with Akashi-san? He looks kind of lonely."

All of the girls looked at me like I had just told them I was going to outer space. "Why do you care?" Ami-chan asked in her rude, but caring way.

I gave a tiny shrug. I didn't know why, I just wanted to. Of course, I wasn't about to say that out loud.

With a bit of hesitance they all let me push my desk away and next to Akashi's.

"Konnichiwa, Akashi-san, do you mind if I sit here?" I asked politely with a friendly smile. He glanced in my direction for a few moments before slowly turned back to the window.

I took it that he didn't mind.

I hastily opened my bento box again and began to eat before I thought of a great plan to get Akashi to open up.

Or, at least, I thought it was a great plan. You decide.

* * *

Akashi was a bit surprised to see that Haru had pushed her desk next to his. He was even more surprised to hear her ask if she could sit next to him. No one did that.

Whatever, he thought to himself, she would go away soon.

A few moments later Akashi had completely forgotten she was there and was lost in memories of his childhood. The sad memories that made him who he was. The memory that wasn't there and never would be. Yes, that memory he wanted the most, but could never have. The memory of his mother.

His dead mother.

He was getting too caught up in the memories, but he didn't care, nor did he notice. Until a soft tap on his shoulder brought him out of the memories.

He turned to the intruder of his thoughts only to have a bright pink bento box shoved into his face.

"You can have anything you want from here. I don't usually eat it all and so half of it goes to waste. So if you want it, this is the half I'm not eating. Enjoy!" Haru informed him with a sweet smile.

He almost did a double-take.

Almost.

After giving him the bento Haru disappeared to places unknown, leaving him with the hot pink, bunny covered bento box.

Akashi peered over at the food.

Maybe it's poisoned, he thought to himself. But then he thought about how stupid Haru was. No one probably mentioned it too her a lot, but she was pretty stupid. He'd seen her grades, he sat behind her remember.

He grabbed the bento box and took a tiny sniff of the food inside. It smelled good, but that didn't mean he was going to eat it.

Without a word he got up and dumped the food into the garbage. Then he closed the bento box and wrapped it up in its purple poke-a-dotted cloth.

Soon after the bell rang and Haru came back into the room closely followed by the stupid teacher. Akashi could never remember her name. She was boring and was wasting his time.

Then again, most everything wasted his time. Only _Naruto_ was deemed worthy.

And he was _not_ an otaku.

* * *

I couldn't sleep that night. I was too embarrassed about going through with my "plan." I was also shocked by the fact that he had accepted the bento. Or, at least, I thought he did.

It truly didn't matter. I was just giddy for some reason. Unlike the foreboding sensation I usually got from him.

The giddy feeling stayed until I woke up the next morning.


	8. Yakusoku Promise

**Obsession**

**Chapter Eight: Yakusoku (Promise)**

When I walked through my classroom's door I didn't expect to see Akashi at his desk holding my bento box like it was going to run away. I had about ten bento boxes so the one Akashi was holding didn't leave a dent in my stash.

What can I say? I like the pretty colors and designs.

With a grin I ambled over to my desk and got ready for class. Akashi didn't glance at me, which was a bit disappointing. It was almost as if I had a crush on him.

That's a laugh! How could anyone have a crush on something so unfeeling? Heh, that wasn't as funny as I thought it would be.

But really, how could I have a crush on someone that obviously doesn't like me back? Not that I like him or anything. Seriously.

Soon after the bell rang Takanaka-sensei came into the room tiredly with a medical mask on her face. "I'm sorry everyone. Until lunch it's independent study. I'm afraid I caught a cold and the substitute will not be here until lunch. Behave," with that she slowly walked back out of the room.

As soon as her foot steps couldn't be heard anymore, the classroom erupted in cheers. Independent study was code for "do whatever you want as long as you don't break anything."

I took the opportunity to pull out my Yepp player and turn on Tohoshinki (TVXQ) – "Choosey Lover." I loved the song. And I loved the music video better. Sexy foreign men were fine by me! Ahem, moving on.

I was basically dancing in my seat when I found that Akashi had set my bento box onto my desk along with another one of his notes.

_Your hair and make-up are going to be done today at the house. Be there by 6 o'clock. _

Still straight forward and to the point.

Suddenly the bell rang signaling the start of lunch. I quickly grabbed the bento box I had brought today. This box was black with cute chibi-zebras on it. It was my second favorite bento box.

Like yesterday I hastily ate my half of the bento and then set the rest on Akashi's desk. He was looked at me when I turned around. He was expecting the bento.

Akashi didn't make a move to touch the bento. His stare was filled with nothing. His stare was empty. It was a bit intimidating, I'll give him that.

I turned away from him and went back to listening to my Yepp player.

The song playing was "Yakusoku" by TVXQ. It was such a romantic song. I could practically feel myself falling in love. With who wasn't something I was sure about.

Soon enough our substitute came into class and we actually had to work the rest of the day. Oddly enough the substitute was more entertaining than Takanaka-sensei. Then again, most people are.

Sorry, Takanaka-sensei, but it's the truth.

At the end of the day I did my daily routine and found Misora at the gates, there to take me home. On the way home she asked me how my day was and I told her about the independent study.

"Independent study? That's like giving you a free day! So, did you talk to any boys during the 'independent study'?" Misora asked with a mischievous glance.

"Auntie Misora, I would never no what you are implying with that glance and statement. I have morals!" I blushed as I relayed this message to her.

She just laughed.

Meanie.

Once we were home I started my homework and Misora started dinner. "Auntie," I called from my room. "Can you drop me off at the Kuroda residence? Akashi and I have some things we need to do for the cosplay."

Misora walked into my room with a slight frown. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I nodded with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure he wouldn't invite me over to his house and then kick me out, if that's what you're thinking. He provided me with a ride last time, remember?"

With a sigh she agreed to take me to his mansion. There was complete silence on the drive to the Kuroda residence.

"Be careful and be good! I don't need you wrecking my job," Misora joked as I got out of the car. I gave her a reassuring smile and thumbs up.

Like the first time I was at the mansion I pushed the intercom button and told the butler what I was there for. When the front door opened I was face to face (chest, really) with Akashi.

"Konbanwa, Akashi-san," I said as I lightly bowed in greeting. He just moved out of the way to let me in the house.

"Konbanwa, Murasaki-san. Are you ready for your doom- I mean make-up?" a very familiar voice asked me. I turned to the voice.

"Mayumi-san, what a wonderful pleasure," I answered back with a fake smile. On the inside I was screaming for help. Mayumi was scary and so was the look on her face.

Akashi left while Mayumi dragged me to a bathroom.

"Sit here, Murasaki-san," she said gesturing to the closed toilet. With a large gulp I went through with her request. "Close you eyes," she sang out as she went to attack my face with the make-up brush.

Oh no.

* * *

They were taking too long. Akashi didn't like waiting.

Whatever.

They were girls, he supposed. Girls are supposed to take a long time.

Using his new found "time" he began to think back on the school day. When Haru gave him her bento she didn't notice him get up and threw the food away, again.

Akashi knew that if she found him throwing away her food that she would be mad and hurt. That's not why he always chose to through away the food when she wasn't looking. No, it was because he didn't want to hear her whining to him that he needed to eat, or something.

"Here she is, Kuroda-sama," Mayumi announced. Standing awkwardly next to her was Haru with her hair up in an elaborate bun and somewhat light make-up. He nodded to Mayumi. It was okay; she looked like the real-life version of Itoe.

If only she would act like it.

* * *

A/N: For some reason, I feel as though chapter 7 and 8 were just really big fillers


	9. Hurt

**Obsession**

**Chapter Nine: Hurt**

"Kuroda-san, would you read section 5 out loud to us?" Takanaka-sensei asked politely. Everyone in the room looked surprised, and not in a good way. Everyone, including me, knew that something very bad was going to happen.

"No."

Takanaka-sensei smiled a bit nervously. "Please, Kuroda-san. You don't usually participate with the class so this will be good for you!" she exclaimed with her uneasy smile.

Akashi glared at her with malice. "I said no," he snarled. I began to slide down in my seat; the hatred coming from Akashi's glare was too much for my back to handle.

With as much authority as she could muster, Takanaka-sensei ordered Akashi to stand out in the hall. Akashi got up and left without saying another word. I bet he was secretly hoping to get out of class. I would be happy to leave this boring place.

Everyone in the room let out a sigh of relief. Akashi hadn't blown up and killed Takanaka-sensei.

"Murasaki-san, please read section 5 out loud," Takanaka-sensei asked. I stood up as I said a small "Hai."

The rest of class went smoothly, albeit a bit boringly. Soon it was lunch time and everyone was going on and on about how they thought Kuroda-san was going to go berserk and kill us all. Well, everyone except Kasai Shota.

He claimed he never thought Akashi was going to snap. No one really believed him; when Akashi said no to Takanaka-sensei Shota hid under his desk.

Shota laughed this tiny fact off.

With his bright blue eyes and blond hair, it was hard to imagine that he was Japanese. Shota always blamed his features on his American father who was a cop here in Japan.

Unfortunately his father died when he protected three children from a crazy guy with a gun. He was shot to death.

Shota's mother was a native Japanese woman who met the American cop. She died giving birth to Shota, so he never knew her. Shota lives alone, but Takanaka-sensei took it upon herself to look after him.

Since it was lunch time, Akashi could come back in to the classroom. Knowing this fact, I took out my bento and the one I made for him. I had decided that Akashi needed a full bento instead of just half. He was on the skinny side, if you know what I mean.

Noticing that Akashi never went back into the classroom, I wondered out into the hall to find him. When I did find him he wasn't alone.

"Akashi, this is the last straw! Don't you dare come inside of my home tonight! I don't want to see your pitiful face!" a large and angry man screamed to Akashi.

"Whatever," Akashi responded back without even glancing toward the man. The man seemed to explode at Akashi's response. With a low growl the man punched Akashi on the side of the face. The blow sent him flying to the ground.

With a cry I rushed forward and helped Akashi up. Once he was standing he pushed me off of his arm, glared at the man, and then walked away with a slight sway.

"Akashi," I managed out as I watched his retreating figure.

"Listen to me, girlie, don't get mixed up with that nut case. I don't care what blood tests tell you, he is not my son," the man barked out as he glared at the same figure I was watching.

"At least you're right about one thing; he is not your son. You are nothing to him," I whispered to the man before running after Akashi.

* * *

That stupid teacher called his father and his father was not a happy person. Not like he was happy in the first place.

Akashi knew that his father would come to school with a bright red face and an anger that would be unleashed upon him. However Akashi didn't care. His father was always in a bad mood.

Just as Akashi had predicted his father came in with an angry red face. "Akashi, you cretin, how dare you talk back to your teacher!"

Akashi rolled his eyes as he answered back. "I just said no to her. She can't make me do anything and neither can you, old man."

Ginta narrowed his eyes. "Akashi, this is the last straw! Don't you dare come inside of my home tonight! I don't want to see your pitiful face!" he screamed out.

Akashi responded with his usual "Whatever," expecting his father to walk away while muttering unkind things about him. However what Ginta did instead shocked him.

This force of his father's blow caused him to drop to the ground. His cheek was pounding and his lip was cut and bleeding where his tooth had caught it. In the back of his head Akashi heard a cry and footsteps racing toward him.

To say the image of Haru dropping down to help him was surprising was an understatement. The girl probably thought he was weak and couldn't take care of himself. Akashi didn't know why, but he didn't want to her to think that his father affected him. He wanted to look strong in her eyes.

He pushed Haru off of himself roughly and then gave his father a glare of death. Then he walked away from them both.

Walking away was something he was good at. It was something he did often. It was familiar where as his feelings were totally new to him.

He didn't like the feelings that were making their way into his body. They needed to get out. He only needed to feel alive. Nothing more, nothing less.

What was happening to him?

* * *

AN: Sorry for the slow and short update!


	10. After Affects

**Obsession**

**Chapter Ten: After affects**

"Akashi-san, could you please pass the rice?" I asked the red headed teen to my right. Without a word he scooted the small bowl toward me and then resumed eating his minuscule dinner.

I glanced up at Auntie Misora and hid a laugh. Even though it had been a little over six hours ago that Akashi had come to our apartment she was still shocked and had a look of never ending surprise stuck on her face.

"Akashi, when you are finished please follow me. I'll take you to your temporary bedroom."

Akashi nodded to me to show that he understood before slowly finishing up his meal. I was done only because I ate quickly in order to show him around before Misora got to him. Of course, the more I stared at Misora the more I laughed at the idea.

Misora's surprised look _still_ hadn't subsided.

Akashi and I stood up and began walking down a slim hallway. As we went through the hall I named each of the rooms.

"This is my room and then on the other side of the hall is the bathroom. Your new room is next to the bathroom. If you need anything, just ask me. I'll be in my room finishing my homework."

With a slight nod, Akashi left me in the hall as he walked into his room and quietly shut the door.

Smiling, I ambled in to my room and sat at my lovely desk. My smile widened as I remembered what had occurred when I found Akashi during lunch.

_After getting lost three times, I finally caught up with Akashi. He was slowly climbing the steps to the school's roof. With large puffs of air I struggled to breathe normally while walking with Akashi. _

_Once on the roof, Akashi sat on a large metal box and rubbed his cheek. "Akashi-san, please let me see your cheek," I ordered nicely. Akashi didn't even glance at me. With a shrug I took the silence as an 'okay.'_

_With a shaking hand and a suddenly crimson face I pulled Akashi's hand off of his cheek. _

_Apparently human contact wasn't my strong point. _

_I winced inwardly for Akashi. There was a large blue bruise forming on his cheek that looked like it hurt, a lot._

_"Akashi, let's go to my apartment and get you an ice pack. I'm sure you don't want to stay in school." Akashi, again, didn't say anything and when I pulled on his arm he stood up._

_I was pretty sure that he was in shock over being hit. It seemed as though he had never been physically hurt before. _

_As we gradually walked down the stairs Akashi leaned a bit on me. No one said a word to us as we walked out of school without our bags or changing our shoes._

_"I'm not weak," Akashi stated to me as we were walking down a street. With a small smile I assured him that I didn't think he was weak. "I don't need your help," he said a few minutes later._

_"I know Akashi, I know," I responded._

_When we arrived at my apartment I quickly made an ice pack for him and then instructed to lie down on the couch. He didn't put up a fight. _

_Later in to the day I called Auntie Misora and told her not to pick me up from school and that I had a guest that was going to be staying at our apartment for an unknown amount of time._

_Luckily she didn't ask any questions._

* * *

Akashi studied his new room and found that while it was smaller, more crowded than his other room; this room had a homey feel that Akashi had never seen before.

While he probably wouldn't admit it out loud, Akashi kind of liked his room.

He laid on his bed to see if sleep would find him just that one night, but sleep would not come.

It had been an hour or two since Haru had shown him his room. No one had disturbed him and he hadn't left the room. About thirty minutes after he was in his room he heard Haru's aunt, Misora, go off to bed.

Akashi wasn't certain, but he didn't think Haru had gone to sleep yet. As soon as the thought had entered his mind a slight knock on the door took the thought away.

"Akashi-san, its Haru, may I come in?" she questioned. Akashi replied with his usual "whatever."

Haru walked into his room carrying a platter with two mugs and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. "I made some cookies and hot chocolate for us. Just don't tell Auntie Misora, she'll be mad that I didn't make her hot chocolate too."

Akashi sat up on the bed as Haru sat down next to him with the platter on her lap. "Here you are," she said as she handed Akashi his mug of hot chocolate. "When I can't sleep I pig out on cookies and hot chocolate. I thought you might like to try it."

Akashi didn't say anything as he took a cookie and slowly chewed on the soft cookie. Haru laughed quietly at Akashi before taking a cookie and quickly eating it.

By the time they both fell asleep, the hot chocolate was gone and there were no more cookies left.

* * *

A/N: Well, I felt like I should update a bit sooner than I had originally planned. I'm not quite sure what I was thinking when I wrote this, but here it is... 


End file.
